


Liberation

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [33]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilgharrah contemplates freedom.</p><p>
  <a href="http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/597972.html?thread=5515476#t5515476"></a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "violence".

Kilgharrah chafed at the shackle. He rubbed flesh against rock, trying in vain to rid himself of the filthy iron. He contemplated chewing his foot off, had even attempted it, but also knew that the permanent loss of a foot would be greater than the temporary loss of freedom.

Scratching at a loose scale, he found an unexpected pleasure in digging a little deeper. The itch, satiated, grew to a small pain. As he worked the scale free, tugging with his teeth and prodding with his tongue, he lost himself in the feeling, expanding it to occupy all his thoughts.


End file.
